User blog:Desperaterox22/Season Six Spoilers
Warning! Warning! These are current spoilers and will be changed often to be as accurate as possible. 6.13 How About a Friendly Shrink? January 17, 2010 Written by Jason Ganzel Directed by Lonny Price When Orson sees his physical therapist is at his house, he purposely falls out of his wheelchair, feigns weakness, and claims that Bree has been abusing him. The physical therapist becomes angry with Bree. Katherine meets with her psychiatrist. Her medicine's working, but she doesn't like that she can now see the person she's become. Lynette confronts Tom's psychotherapist (Jane Leeves), as she believes Tom's told the therapist she's a bitch. She admits she can sometimes be a bitch. Gabrielle and Susan are concerned with the possibility that Juanita and MJ might be in the slow math group at school, and they go to desperate lengths to find out more about the situation. Angie disapproves of Danny Bolen|Danny]]'s new girlfriend, Ana. Lynette's not interested in seeing a couple's therapist. The housewives see a neighbor they thought they'd never see again. Bree, Gabrielle, Lynette, Susan, and Mrs. McCluskey visit Katherine. (About 2 weeks ago, my mom suggested that Katherine may meet Dave in the psych ward. But plans were made years ago to bring someone back from the first or second season ie. Felicia Tillman, Paul Young, or even Betty Applewhite) 6.14 The Glamorous Life January 31, 2010 Written by Dave Flebotte Directed by Bethany Rooney Bree attempts to cheer up Orson by inviting over a couple other paralyzed men, but it doesn't work as well as expected. Bree fears Orson will kill himself. Later, at a party, Bree pushes Orson into a pool, but will he come up? Tom's psychotherapist (Jane Leeves) appears again; she may not be the nice woman she appeared to be. For starters, she's a terrible actress in a community theatre production. We'll meet Robin (Julie Benz), a hot stripper in her 30s; she has an Education degree and hopes to get out of stripping. Susan makes Debbie her assistant at school, but a student's dad recognizes her. Look for Robin to stick around for multiple episodes. Angie and Gabrielle are hostile towards each other. 6.15 February 14, 2010 Two women go out on a double date with two men who are interested in one of the women. General Season 6 spoilers We will be seeing the Housewife and her Husband from the Sprint commercials in the actual show as extras. This will be the last season featuring Orson Hodge as Kyle MacLachlan said that he has given his one season notice. Mrs. McCluskey's boyfriend Roy will be sticking around for a while, but the storyline will eventually go in a dark direction. One of the Bolens' secrets involves where their money comes from. Also, we'll get more clues about Angie's scars, then start learning what caused the scars midway through the season. Ana may follow in Gabrielle's footsteps by becoming a model. Ana and Porter may become involved with each other; ditto for Julie and Danny. The Strangler's Identity: I figured this out last week, but the spoiler sites wrote it on the internet first. The Strangler is Eddie, Danny's friend. Citing: 1: https://www.nowcasting.com/sides/viewside.php?ID=78698